Geckoslizer
Geckoslizer & Penorami Save Christmas is a fictional story created by JustLeafy. Overview It is basically a story that revolves around Geckoslizer and Penorami, where both characters (who are the protagonists) have to save Christmas from Coke and Stupid Santa, who intended to ruin Christmas in a very tragic way. Characters Primary Characters * Geckoslizer * Penorami * Falo * Banzoole Secondary Characters * Yowinghoh Tertiary Characters * Gerold Gordon and Swegz (news reporters) * People on Chicago * Members of the Yowinghoh Group * Villagers Antagonists * Coke Enemies * Terrorists * Robots * Stupid Santa Plot Part 1: The beginning It was December 15. Geckoslizer reads the news and finds out that a Christmas town in Palestine (in which his local human family lives in) is partially terrorized. The same Palestinian family lives in there. They aren't able to escape the terrorist attack, because they are trapped by a border that cannot let them out, so that means if nothing was done to save them and other Palestinians by Christmas Eve night, the land is going to be terrorized and they're going to end up dead. The terrorists are returning back to their camp, and are planning to launch multiple nuclear bombs to wipe out the entire land for good. Geckoslizer wanted to do something to stop this from happening (not only to save the family, but rest of the Palestinians, too), but he couldn't do it alone, so he needed assistance. He got out of his Australian home, he sneaked into the nearest airport, flies to Chicago and meets up Penorami. They talked a little bit and asked each other some typical questions. Geckoslizer explained him the recent news, so Penorami accepted to help. They both bought and tried out advanced Christmas weapons like the Christmas Tree Lightbulb Rocket Launcher and the Snowman Nose Shooter. They bought 8 weapons in total, 4 for each. They tried them all in a shooting range, and both loved the general performance of each weapon. The weapons that Geckoslizer was holding were the "Merry Christmas!", the Ice Shotgun, the Frostbite and the Christmas Tree Lightbulb Rocket Launcher. Penorami was holding the Candy Sniper, the Absolute Zero, "The Banzoole" and the Snowman Nose Shooter. As much as they were skilled and as much as strong the weapons they owned were, they were challenged to defeat Falo, so that he can join the duo. His main strengths were teleportation and regeneration powers. While they were both fighting him with their weapons and their skill, they barely even hit him. However, since Falo did find them strong enough, he thought that they would become a powerful trio, so they joined and become one team. Part 2: Accessing the country They went into Falo's small, temporary igloo so that they can spend a few hours for training. After the training, Falo, despite his strengths, still needed a couple of weapons to attack the terrorists, so he grabbed the Christmas Tree Lightbulb Rocket Launcher and the Snowman Nose Launcher from Geckoslizer and Penorami. They decided to take a break for the night and commence their plan next morning. It's the next morning, and Penorami said that they should go to Lebanon, first, then continue to Israel. However, it is illegal for anyone go directly go from Lebanon to Israel, so Geckoslizer had a different plan. The other plan is to go to Cyprus, then sneak up to Israel, but that won't end up well either, so Falo proposed to go to West Jordan, then the borders of Palestine. However, all these plans can fail, so Falo called his friend Banzoole to help out for a safe plan, so Banzoole came to Falo's igloo and told them the real plan. The real plan was to have a pretentiously Israeli private jet and pretend to be Israeli soldiers and terrorists, too. However, there was only one problem they couldn't afford the private jet, so Banzoole applied for the lottery. They didn't win that evening, but they actually won 4 million dollars the next evening on December 17. They claimed their money that night. First thing in the morning of December 18, they were driving into the nearest private jet shop. They bought it, and painted it so that it looks like it came from Israel. They also bought military suits and extra military weapons. They then trained more that evening, and then they planned to take off on the first thing of the morning on December 19. On that morning, they took off and landed first on Nuuk, Greenland, because Geckoslizer and Penorami know somebody that can help them wipe out these soldiers. It was Yowinghoh, who was living in the Sacred Concrete, located in that same city. Geckoslizer and Penorami explained the problem to Yowinghoh, so Yowinghoh accepted to help, and they continued talking and they landed on the borders at Israel on December 20. Although they did want the rest of the Yowinghoh Group to join in, they didn't have time, and were busy with something else. Part 3: Their adventure They landed on the borders of Israel. Though they looked like Israeli soldiers and were hiding, they have accidentally hidden in a base camp with a security camera inside. The soldiers easily detected them, despite their outfits. They weren't dumb enough to know that they are impersonating them. Though they were sent to jail (supposedly for life) on December 22 (with many other villagers trapped inside) and were not able to defend themselves or escape from them, they weren't arrested for that reason. They were arrested because of Yowinghoh. For years, they were wanting to have the same power as Yowinghoh does not only to become even more powerful and destructive, but to also gain billions of dollars. Since she is a god, they are going to need her power. If they have trapped her and have stolen her power, it would destroy the rest of the country and more in a matter of seconds. Geckoslizer heard the conversation and yelled "You can't do that!". A soldier told them to shut the hell up, and that way, the same soldier shot him with a tranquilizer gun. Penorami gasped, and wanted to help. Though, he couldn't, because he was jailed, and his weapons won't help, because they were confiscated. Since he had no weapons, he knows he is screwed and is still trapped in a jail cell, just like Falo. Banzoole was not trapped on the same room of jail cells. However, something happened: He managed to escape his own jail cell, because of his explosive, but reloadable head. He freed Penorami, Falo and Geckoslizer, being unconscious. Banzoole has given a couple weapons to Falo and Penorami. No one knows where the god power extraction station was located, so they weren't able to instantly save Yowinghoh. Even if they knew, they wouldn't be able to instantly go there to save her. They escaped as soon as possible, when the policemen found them out that they escaped. Penorami has grabbed Geckoslizer and ran as fast as he can, with Falo and Banzoole. They grabbed a car, and intended to drive as soon as possible to the village. However, even be driving 400 meters, they failed to do so, because more soldiers were front of them. Penorami told Falo and Banzoole to attack the soldiers, while he tries to recover Geckoslizer in a hiding spot. So, Falo and Banzoole were attacking the soldiers, with Falo using his AK-47 and his Christmas Tree Lightbulb Rocket Launcher and Banzoole using his "Merry Christmas!" and his Glock. They were able to kick and kill many soldiers. Meanwhile, Penorami found a closed medical station and grabbed a first aid kit to recover Geckoslizer. 15 minutes later, Falo and Banzoole went into the closed medical station to see where Penorami and Geckoslizer were up to. An hour later, Geckoslizer has woken up, but still didn't feel too good, though he claimed that he was recovering, but still too ill to fight. Though, they slept in the medical station, and on the next day, they woke up, surrounded by the soldiers. Luckily, they found a teleportation device to the nearest car, and they ran off. While running off, they were shooting the soldiers and ducking. Part 4: Accessing the village They were finally able to get near the entrance of the village. When they lost the soldiers, they were relieved. When they made it to the entrance of the village, they were stopped by another Israeli soldier, disguised as Santa Claus. He acted stupid, and the team called him "Stupid Santa" and to shut up. Stupid Santa didn't want them to enter, because he was trapping the entrance of the village until the soldiers come. Though, he failed to do so, after hearing that he wants to destroy the entire village. He got shot by the team. More soldiers were also on their way. They were trying to shoot the team, too, and then, they called for back up. The team was able to shoot all of the soldiers trapping the village. Before the soldiers come to the village, Penorami found out that 7 houses were trapped by borders, so he removed the borders as fast as he can. Geckoslizer found a weapon shop, so he bought some weapons for a few villagers (these villagers know how to use guns). Coke was very disappointed that he found out that some people were actually able to get into the village and kill all the soldiers, so he told the rest of the army to defeat them, even though they were supposed to do it on Christmas Eve, they had to do it the day before, since the team accessed to the village that day. Part 5: Final battle and saving Yowinghoh A few more villagers decided to fight for their lives, too. They also grabbed weapons and started making some equipment for everyone. The rest of the villagers were advised to stay inside their homes, lock their doors and hide under tables. Coke was absolutely disappointed and disgusted because of the fact that the entrance prevention plan has failed. So, his last plan was to get the rest of the army to attack now (basically, 50 robots, 200 soldiers, 10 tanks and 5 helicopters), and he'll go to his upgraded helicopter, for some extra help. 15 minutes later, the team and the villagers were ready, the army has entered the village. Geckoslizer has fought, with his bare hands and feet, 20 soldiers, stole an M16 and shot another 15 soldiers before running out of ammunition. Penorami has stabbed 5 soldiers with his sharp, piercing, ballpoint, pen head, smashed 2 soldiers from their heads together and fought another 30 soldiers with his fighting skills. The villagers altogether have shot 25 soldiers. Falo froze exactly 50 soldiers to death. One of the soldiers shot his eye, almost killing him. Geckoslizer, even though all were worried about how many soldiers there still were (53 soldiers were still alive), trapped the rest of the soldiers, threw them far away with his secret weapon, the Knockback Stick and Banzoole used his nuclear head attack, killing all of the trapped soldiers. All the robots, along with the tanks, were destroyed shortly after the ultimate attack on the soldiers. Geckoslizer, Banzoole and Penorami have attacked each a helicopter. Geckoslizer and Penorami have also stolen the same helicopters each. Geckoslizer has jumped to Penorami's helicopter, then Geckoslizer's helicopter dropped to the last, normal, remaining helicopter. Penorami was riding the helicopter, while Geckoslizer was trying to shoot Coke's helicopter with the Stoner 96. They were battling each other for an hour while flying so far away, too, until Coke finally shot them with guided missiles, finally exploding their helicopter. Both were pretty much unconscious, until something happened: Yowinghoh came to save them. She grabbed them, storing them in her interior case. She also grabbed every element possible required to sacrifice herself to turn into the Infinite Yowinghoh. This sacrifice was made to defeat Coke, his helicopter and his base. She combined all her 12 powers to extinct-ify him for good. She then returned to the village, sacrificed herself to revive Geckoslizer and Penorami. Part 6: Ending The villagers never felt more peaceful, they defeat Coke and the terrorists/soldiers, all innocent defenders/protectors were escaped from their jail cells, Yowinghoh was saved, then she sacrificed herself for Geckoslizer and Penorami and the borders were removed. The village was saved, and so was the land that was planned to be attacked, thus everybody lived a happily ever after. All of this was reported to the news. Though there were a few dozen injured villagers, nobody died, and everybody was given stolen gifts from the big Christmas Tree, but the real biggest gift for Christmas that everybody had is their continuation in life. Category:Stories